Forgetting
by Tigerlily xoxo
Summary: When Sookie disappears without a trace Eric is devastated by the loss. In her absence he vows to redeem himself to her. She returns but before he can make her his, a coven of witches takes away his memories. Vulnerable without his memories a decision is made to hide him for his own safety. Sookie is the one who hides and protects a new Eric, one who is gentle and sweet and scared.
1. It All Falls Away

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED WORKS MENTIONED HEREIN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, ANY ACTIONS TAKEN BY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES MADE ARE BY MY DESIGN.**

**Prologue It All Falls Away**

**Eric**

I could barely comprehend the words penetrating my skull like silver.

Sookie was gone. Vanished without a trace. Missing.

Pam kept talking but I could no longer hear what she was saying.

***Forgetting***

Neither Bill nor I had heard from her in days, we felt something happen but we didn't know what. Bill and I hate each other but in a rare moment of cooperation we decided to work together to find her.

She was one thing we both cared about, pooling our resources to find her and secure her safety only made sense. We may not like each other but when it comes to Sookie we would always protect her even if that meant putting up with each other.

But none of that mattered now, we could only save her if she was here; if she was alive. She was missing and we could no longer feel her. That meant she was dead. That's what everyone else thought.

Me, I wasn't so sure. Sookie, she was something else something special. If she had been anyone else, if she had been human I would have readily agreed with them. Thing is she isn't, she's special. Things happened around her, because of her, impossible things.

It was impossible but I had no doubt that she is alive and that one day she would return. I would go on, I would wait and when she comes back I **WILL** make her mine.

So I began biding my time, preparing for her return.

***Forgetting***

As weeks turned into months I found it harder and harder to go on. On the outside I went through the nights as I always had cold and ruthless but on the inside it felt like I was dying.

There were few people I cared about. What I felt for Sookie was beyond anything I had felt for any creature or person that I had ever known. I loved her in a way I had not known I was capable of.

Losing her shook me to my core. I was broken and would continue to be until she came back.

As time passed the hope she was still alive was the only thing that kept me going. I existed but I was not alive, in those dark months I found no joy.

After six months of searching the Bon Temps Sheriffs office closed the investigation, declaring her dead. What were they supposed to do? She was gone and there was not a single clue to where she was, how she got there, if she was even alive.

Then in September, almost eleven months since she went missing, her brother put her house up for sale. I used one of several dummy corporations to purchase it.

I began immediately to make improvements and fix the place up. Day and night I had crews working on the house fixing it. The one thing I did for my own comfort was build a sleeping chamber. It made me happy to do this for her in a way I had not felt in months. Maybe it was that I was doing something that mattered, something important.

Just like that I was my old self again, a happy ruthless vampire.


	2. She's Back

**Hello all. Tigerlily XOXO here with the next installment of _Forgetting. _I'd liketo thank all of you for reading. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or is following. There are too many to name individually but you are all appreciated and adored.**

**I'd like to thank nordiclover for being awesome. She reads all the Sookie/Eric fanfictions both the tv series and the books. This is awesome because I can just visit her page and spool through her favorites. Its way easier because they are all awesome stories. She also reviewed and favorited me but that's beside the point. If you love this ship check out her page to hit a gold mine of awesomeness.**

**I'd also like to shout out to Suzuma, my True Blood buddy. She has a Sookie/Alcide one-shot called Romantic Connection. Its a great little ditty that you should check out if you have the time.**

**Chapter 1 She's Back**

**Eric**

All of a sudden on a fine October day in a rush of lightning and summer heat I could feel her again, she was back. Even in my sleep I felt her return.

***Forgetting***

_Things had not ended well between us. I had used her in my attempt to kill Russel Edgington. I had put her in terrible danger. I was not completely blinded by revenge and that made it all the worse._

_Cold and calculating I used her to make the older vampire vulnerable so I could kill him. I cared for her and my callousness in that moment concerned me. _

_I shook myself to stop the train of thought. Guilt was not something I was accustomed to. I had done many things to many people and rarely was it deserved. That's who I was. _

_Godric, my maker, wanted me to change though, to be a better man. He wanted me to treat humans with respect, to no longer engage in cruelty for sport. I was not a fan of toeing the party line but perhaps it was for the best._

_After what Russel had done being a vampire was only getting harder. Doing things humans frowned upon only made my life harder. Tru Blood was disgusting compared to the real thing but I found myself drinking it more and more when I was too busy to feed properly._

_That's what it was like now. Never ending protests and other headaches all fallout from Russel's very public rampage. It all just made more work for me. Not to mention I had to clean up my act more than I was comfortable with even as far as vampires were concerned._

_I had missed Sookie greatly. She was an exquisite creature who was not easily replaced. _

_I had no idea what to expect when I saw Sookie again but I knew she would likely be less than happy to see me. Forcing myself upon her would only make the situation worse so I would wait for her to come to me. _

_As mad as she was she couldn't avoid me forever and when our paths crossed again I would begin to redeem myself to her._

***Forgetting***

Such were the thoughts that rattled through my head as I rested.

During the day we needed to sleep or we would become weak and get what we vampires called the bleeds. In order to avoid this sleeping was necessary but lately I had found sleep impossible and turned to the less ideal resting.

Lately my dreams had been so horrible that I could not bring myself to go to sleep. I found that I could make do with resting which I had been doing that day. Until that is my body betrayed me by falling asleep.

I had no bad dreams the day Sookie returned, after the jarring of her return I settled back into my coffin and slept the best I had in weeks.

**Sookie**

I was devastated as I watched my grandfather die and fade away right before my eyes but I was home and that was something at least. After the day I'd had all I wanted to do was sleep in my own bed and read or watch stupid tv til my brain was numb.

I wanted to hug my friends and eat ice cream. I wanted to do normal things so I could forget that crazy place. I had almost died so many times and been in so much danger lately that I just needed to forget the crazy mess my life had become.

So I started walking towards my house to implement my plan.

***Forgetting***

When I broke through the clearing and looked upon my house, I felt a rush of relief I had never known.

But something was off. The house was too nice, it had been fixed up. As I walked closer I could see people still working on it.

When I tried to go inside one of the men on the porch tried to stop me saying I couldn't go inside. Then when I kept going he said he was going to call the cops if I didn't leave. I said, "Go ahead call 'em cuz I'd love an explanation."

There were even more people inside my house, some were moving things others were lifting cloths off the furniture in the dining room. Someone was in the process of renovating my house.

I was only gone for a few minutes, maybe an hour, this made no sense. The changes to my house were so many that they had to have been done over a matter of weeks. The only explanation was that something similar to what had happened to my grampa Earl had happened to me.

***Forgetting***

I was glad when I heard the sheriff's department pull up. It was Jason, he was ecstatic but I was still stuck on the whole cop thing. He looked different too, he had a mustache and some chin scruff.

We hugged tightly before he pulled back to have another look at me, almost like he couldn't believe it was really me. "Oh my God Sook we thought you was dead. Figured a vampire musta done it, Bill or that crazy tall one-"

"Hold on, stop a second. What is today's date?" It was October 21st. I was relieved I had been gone only two weeks. Shocked that I had been gone even that long I said, "I've been gone two weeks?"

The way Jason looked at me I knew something was wrong, he thought something was wrong with me. "You been gone 12 and a half MONTHS."

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any nuttier. I shoulda known better though. In hind sight when has anything been that simple for me?

Since I'd been gone a full year we sat down at the table to catch up. I wanted to know what I'd missed and he wanted to know where I'd been. Sitting and iced tea were mandatory for this conversation.

"Jason, I can't believe he sold my house."

"Your stuff is all still here...I packed it but I didn't get around ta..."

Somehow that does not make me feel better so my 'I saw' was a bit snappish. He snapped back "At least I didn't thrown it away. Sook you'd been gone a YEAR and it killed me but I couldn't take it no more. I kept thinking about all the people that should still be livin-"

I cut him off, I know me disappearing had been hard, coming back was probably even harder. Here he was just getting used to me being dead and moving on the way he should have and I just pop up like I had gone out for coffee. It wasn't polite but I needed to know who bought my house.

"Some real estate company with a bunch a initials, AIK I think. Look they had the cash, they was offerin' more than I was askin' and I jus' wanted to be done with it."

My eyes were misting now. I was thinking about all the grief I had put my loved one through. I could tell he had taken it hard by the way his voice cracked. He was trying to be brave for me and that was the only reason he wasn't tearing up with me.

Hearing about him selling my house was the last straw, I couldn't take any more, not now. I needed to rest. I have so much to do I can't even face the magnitude of it right now.

"I can't believe you gave up on me."

"What was I supposed to do Sook? You ain't exactly the type to just run off. Plus you been all mixed up with vampires; I put up fliers, went to tv stations, everything I could think of. I even made up a website. But after you were gone for so long..."

"I swear it felt like I was gone for 10, 15 minutes tops. The place I was; time just works differently."

"Look I believe ya but if you tell people you time-traveled to a land full of faeries, they're gonna put you away-"

Despite what he said he gave me a look that said he thought I was nuts. I had proof and while he was still speaking I got up to get it, he stopped short when I put granddaddy's watch on the table in front of him.

He looked at the watch then at me, "Where'd you get that?" he asked in wonder.

I replied, "I saw granddaddy, he was THERE. He wanted you to have it. He swore he'd only been there a few hours. Jason, he looked just like we remember him." he opened the watch to see the inscription our grandmamma had put in it when she gave it to him, it was his pocket watch.

While he was still looking I continued. "Time stands still there and no one knows it. That's how I lost a year of my life and granddaddy lost twenty."

Finally looking up at me, he said. "Well where is he? Ya didn't leave 'im there did ya?"

I wanted to break this to him easy, but sometimes their ain't an easy way. "Jason, he's gone. I'm sorry but he wanted you to have that watch so you'd always know that he never meant to leave us."

Smilin' he asked me what time I had. I looked at the oven and told him it was 6:35. Which means sundown. Bill and Eric are connected to me, they'll come for me. I had recended both their invitations so I went out on the porch to meet them. I was still plenty mad at them but they no doubt thought I was dead, they cared about me and mourned me for over a year. They deserved to at least see me.

Bill was there on my walkway almost as soon as I got out there. He whispered, "Oh my God, Sookie!" before moving to stand directly in front of me. When I stepped back he said as he reached for me, "Forgive me. I know I am not welcome. I have not felt your presence in over a year."

I could NOT do this right now. I hated him with more passion than I knew I was capable of. Seeing him brought it all back and all I wanted to do was run away. Curtly I said, "Well I'm fine."

"You were with Claudine..." he asked me.

Now I could no longer hold in my ire and disgust. "It's none of your business where I go or what I do."

He looked hurt and his words confirmed it, "For a whole year I was so empty. It was like you had died-" Eric arrived then cutting him off by saying, "Well I knew you weren't dead."

I had expected this but now I was looking at two smitten vampires who I now hated who were trying to curry my favor like it was suddenly ok.

I looked around Bill to watch Eric advancing toward me. Bill turned around and spat at him."Eric not now!" It almost sounded like an order but Eric ignored him and kept trying to woo me with pretty words.

"They had all given up on you. Even Bill who claimed to love you thought you were dead but not me. I never gave up hope that you would return to me."

Bill was trying to get him to leave and they squabbled for a moment. Then Bill ordered him to leave. An order? I was very confused, my confusion compounded when Eric obeyed with out a word against him.

He said goodbye and left. Well...more of a we will meet again, it's not over goodbye but still. He left and now I could scream at Bill in peace.

He had hurt me, betrayed me in a way I had never thought possible. I thought he loved me and maybe he did but that didn't stop him from manipulating me, using me. I almost would have preferred Eric at the moment.

I always knew what to expect from Eric, he never disguised how he felt about me, what my value to him was. Bill had done nothing but and I was sick of it. I still loved him and that just made it worse, I could never allow herself to go down that road again, it was too painful.

I thought I knew Bill, I thought I had all the better parts of him, only to find out that like every vampire I had ever met, he would use me if he had to. I knew there was darkness in him but I looked away, I saw that as a grave mistake now.

You can't overlook the darker parts of a person, no matter how much you wish they didn't matter or that they would just stay buried. They never did and remaining ignorant just left you unprepared when the darkness reared its ugly head.

Realizing that I had been silent for too long I said, "You just gotta give me time. I don't know if I'll ever be able to love you again, not like I did before. Right now what I need is space, just GO."

Tears of blood were leaking from his eyes as he turned away from me and walked toward the cemetery at human speed. No doubt hoping I would call him back but I would not, he was no longer welcome to me.

The space between us had never felt so large. In this moment I don't think there is a way to span the distance no matter how hard we try. I can't help but feel a little sad, its over, broken never to be fixed.

Suddenly I felt heavy. I had stopped crying but I had never felt so sad. Maybe I had reached a point where I was too sad to cry, maybe the only way I could deal with what I was feeling was to shut it off.

Letting myself go numb I walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

**Eric**

As the sun set is was already bursting from my coffin. I had to get to Sookie.

Once outside I flew as fast as I could to Bon Temps, to Sookie's house (which I now owned) where she would surely be.

When I got there she was outside and talking to Bill. It made sense he got to her before I did since he lived so close to her. As I got to the edge of the steps I could see her cheeks were glistening. She was crying. Sookie was telling Bill to leave. Begging him to understand that her heart was still broken over what he had done.

_Trouble in paradise I thought once more as I relived the moment waiting for my chance. I could feel her pain and sadness through our bond. I was angry at Bill for hurting her like that. He was the one who held her love and tender affections and he spat on them, trampling them into oblivion._

_She was not ready for me to declare myself to her. She needed space and I would give it to her but there was something that I must tell her now. She might not like me taking her protection in my hands, in fact I anticipate she will be quite angry about her house but I must tell her none the less for she no longer controls who enters her house. _

_Her ignorance of the situation could put her in terrible danger._

Sensing her winding down for the night I tell Pam to handle the bar and return to her house.

***Forgetting***

This was not going as planned. She was almost as mad at me as she was at Bill, almost. Dimly I reminded myself that I had also betrayed her.

Then she recended her invitation and I was still standing before her. Her words no longer had such power over me. As she sat there on her bed in her silly frumpy night clothes looking at me like I had grown several more heads I calmly pulled out my set of keys to her house.

"The reason you cannot eject me from your house is simple, it is no longer yours. It belongs to me now."

Stuttering in shock she finally manages to find her voice and croaks out, "No...no it can't be. Some corporation bought it. AIK something."

"Yes, a corporation owned by me. Feel free to continue living here as long as you like Sookie."

With that I flashed out of her house at vampire speed. Whatever she had to say to that I had no desire to hear.

I had faith that it would all work out, in the meantime I had to protect her at all costs.

**Ok so obviously this isn't going to follow the show religiously, as time goes on it'll get more and more different. Most of the same things will happen but they will be dealt with in vastly different ways according to my own design because I want it to have a vastly different outcome. Next chapter she goes to Merlotte's to start rebuilding her life.**

**Let me know how you think it should change. I have a plan, kind of, but I like keeping my readers happy and if one of you gives me an outstanding idea I'll definitely use it(and credit the inspiration).**


	3. Merlotte's

**Chapter 2 Merlotte's**

**Sookie**

I woke early that morning. I wanted to get moving as soon as possible. I didn't want to do what I had planned for today but I had to face the music sometime. More importantly I needed to let the people I cared about know that I was alive.

After getting ready as fast as I could I headed over to Merlotte's. Nearly everyone I cared about who didn't already know I was back should be there. I also needed to try to get my old job back, I needed one and working at Merlotte's was the best job I'd ever had.

It was almost as if I belonged there. Made more true by the fact that I was compelled to go there first. Of all the things I had to do to rebuild my life I wanted to start with Merlotte's and that meant something.

Thankfully my yellow bug was still outside my house. It started up without putting up a fuss which was nice but she did rattle a little, a sign of an impending problem.

Well one thing at a time. Old faithful wouldn't fail me today so I would worry about fixing whatever it was later. Right now I had places to be and the repair shop was NOT on that list.

A few minutes after I had pulled out of my driveway I was parking at Merlotte's, I used the customer parking lot. It felt so strange to not feel welcome to use the back lot but I guess everyone feels like that when they go back to their old job for the first time.

Walking inside I saw that not much had changed. If there was anything different it was so similar to what had been there before that it didn't register. That's why people like it here so much, myself included, welcoming and comforting it never changed.

Seeing Arlene out waiting tables I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Luckily her pad was the only thing in her had when she turned around because as soon as she saw who it was she jumped.

Still in shock she asked me, "You're alive! Sookie is it really you? We thought Vampire Bill had killed you and gotten rid of the body. Oh Sookie, I'm so glad you're back and in one piece."

Then she pulled me into a tight hug, only releasing me when someone coughed to get our attention, Terry if I'm not mistaken. He said, "Hey Sook." as he too gave me a big hug.

The three of us stood there a spell as they filled me in on what'd happened to them over the last year. Their child had been born, a boy they named Mikey. They had also gotten married in her later pregnancy, all of which I felt horrible about missing. When I left they weren't even engaged.

Lafayette came up to see me. Hugging me he said, "Let me get my hug in real quick 'fore my gumbo burn. Missed you girl. Next time text a mo-fuck before you just up and disappear. Save us all a lot a worry." The last he enunciated with a snap of his painted fingers.

As glad as I was to see him there was someone missing from our reunion, someone I desperately wanted to see. I needed her advice. "Lafayette, where's Tara? Is she off today?"

A minute ago he had been as happy as he got seeing me, when I asked my question his face closed up and he looked down. Not good. "She not here, she move."

I was shocked to hear that she'd left town. "Do you know where?"

"Naw, sometimes she writes or sends a postcard. Last one I got was from Colorado."

Disappointed I said, "Well next time you hear from her tell her I asked for her ok?"

"You been gone a long time, a lots happened around here." Sam shot from the bar.

"Hey Sam!" I called out to him. Just the man I wanted to see. I walked over to the bar and asked him if I could talk to him in private. He responded, "Sure, come inta my office."

He headed toward the back of the bar where his office was and I followed. Stopping in the middle of his office, he just stood there. Once I was inside I closed the door.

"You alright?" He asked full of concern. Sighing I responded, "I'm fine Sam."

"That's good to hear. Gave us quite a scare, runnin off like ya did and you're not one to just disappear so naturally everyone thought the worst."

"Well I'm just fine, like I said. I was on vampire business."

"Vampire business, right. Next time remember, there's people here who care about you, who missed you. We all thought you were dead. Whatever you were doin I hope it was worth all the pain you caused people. I know you didn't mean to but you did all the same."

"I may not like working for them all the time but sometimes I don't have a choice. The..there's just one more thing. I know I don't got a right to ask but I'd like to have my old job back."

"Well sure you can have you old job back. You start part time, Arlene and Holly got kids they need the shifts. Come in tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Sam, you're doin me a big favor. I'll come in tomorrow for the lunch shift, no problem."

After that I left his office. I debated weather or not to sit and eat lunch here but I decided against it, I had too much to do today. Instead I stopped by Sonic and ate a burger and fries in my car.

Then I headed over to my lawyer's office to make an appointment. I managed to get a 2 o'clock appointment with Portia Bellefleur for the next day. Her secretary said she would be more than happy to come to Merlotte's to accommodate my schedule.

After that I headed to the library to get some books. I ended up taking 6 home, after that I had to stop looking or I would risk coming home with even more. 6 was plenty, I wasn't even sure I could read that many before they were due. I got some romances, a mystery, and a few suspense novels from my favorite authors.

My last stop was to the Piggly Wiggly to get some groceries. Their selection wasn't extensive but it was cheap and I could get enough basic essentials to last me a few days. With all the things going on I didn't feel like going full tilt grocery shopping.

Stuffing by bags in my car I headed back to my house. It was a few hours til dinner time so I sat down in the living room with one of the mysteries I'd just checked out from the library.

All the books on this trip had the same thing in common, nothing remotely supernatural in them at all. I was DONE with that shit, done with faeries, done with witches, done with shifter nonsense, done with vampires and all the grief they'd brought me. DONE.

I got really into my book and I was halfway through it several hours later when I finally put it down in favor of dinner. Getting up and stretching I was surprised to find that I was completely relaxed. A good old fashioned mystery was exactly what the doctor ordered.

I wasn't too keen on cooking right then so I decided to just make myself a sandwich and have some chips with it. Not like I had much to cook with anyway but I just didn't feel up to fixing what I did have.

When I was done fixing a plate I sat down in the living room while I ate. It wasn't something I usually did but I needed something to occupy me while I ate. I didn't want to think right now. If I did I'd probably break down.

I wanted a normal, relaxing evening and for once I got it. It was like a sign from the universe that I could be happy, have things I wanted every once and a while. A break from all the supernatural drama and constant danger did wonders for my mood.

I had hope now that I really could put my life back together and that eventually everything would be alright. I went to bed early that night for no other reason than I had nothing to do.

My dreams weren't that bad. I had one of those nasty wonderful dreams about Eric. It was just us, having sex, being together, it was kinda nice. I had gotten used to having naughty dreams about the vampires in my life and they no longer bothered me.

If anything I welcomed them because they were just that, dreams and anything could happen. I could do things, things I would never really do, things I wouldn't even admit to fantasizing about and no one would ever know.

***Forgetting***

Sookie went to sleep with no idea that something was happening downstairs. She had no idea that as she slept soundly, a surprise was being prepared downstairs by none other than Eric Northman. He would leave a note so she wouldn't be frightened.

He did this himself because he did not trust it with another, not even Pam. He also didn't want anyone to know that the house was no longer owned by a human.

**Next chapter is an Eric chapter! Unfortunately that means that you won't find out about his little surprise for Sookie until Chapter 4. Hopefully it'll be worth the wait.**


	4. Life In A Post Russel Edgington World

**Big thank yous to every one who read the last chapter. I have more than 50 followers and more than 20 favs. I am grateful for all of you. You've all made this is my most popular story. Hugs and kisses for all of you.**

**This was a hard chapter to write. I wanted it to be good. Lately I've been going through some things in my personal life that have put me off my game but my life is back to normal now and I'm getting my swing back.**

**Chapter 3 Living In A Post Russel Edgington World**

**Eric**

Sometimes I really hated my life. Here I am trying to be a regular citizen, run a bar, pay my taxes and I have protestors outside my establishment every night and graffiti marring the facade of my business.

I also have the AVL and my king crawling up my ass making sure I'm toeing the party line. My king in particular is looking for any excuse to stake me. I am in a very precarious position right now and I'm doing everything and anything I have to to stay alive. Right now that means playing ball with these animals as much as it disgusts me, but if I want to live I have to play their game.

Overall its not a bad plan to win back the people. I may have my moments of being a homicidal manic but mostly I just want to live my life. I've come to the point where I do not need to be cruel to enjoy myself, there are other things besides brutality and it always comes back to bite you in the ass when you do shit like that.

That being said when I do something I only consider myself and the effect that action will have on me, I care for very few people in this world and I honestly don't care about hurting people to get what I want. It may not be nice or politically correct but I'm not a nice guy, even if I often manage to convince people that I am.

Today that's my job, convincing people that I'm **NOT** the monster hiding under the bed. It sounds hilarious but that's the AVL's plan. Have them see us as people instead of monsters and hopefully avoid war. War may be fun but its not good for anyone and a war against vampires will only provoke us and we'll end up killing a lot of humans, too many. Bad for us, very bad. Bad for them too and for what?

Nan wants our help with the AVL's new agenda, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be her dancing monkey. Nan wants a vampire to sit pretty and do her stupid commercial but instead of doing it myself I tell my progeny Pam to do it. I have other things I need to be doing, like keeping my freaking bar afloat.

***Forgetting***

I spent some time trying to ignore the obnoxious noise those bumbling idiots are making in the main bar area, even through several layers of soundproofing. WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE IDIOTS DOING TO MY GODDAMN BAR?!

I tried to focus on my work but it was an exercise in futility. I couldn't block out the obnoxious noise, the more I tried the more my imagination ran away with me as I began to imagine the horrible scenarios that would be required to create such noises.

Finally I just couldn't fucking take it anymore. I had to go out there and either stop them or help them, anything to get those assholes out of my bar. Bursting out into the main bar area at vampire speed I came across the most comical performance of my progeny Pam's career.

She had the most bored/annoyed look on her face as she was trying to convince humans that vampire owned businesses were safe for humans. It would have been fine if the commercial was going to be aired on the radio but unfortunately this spot was going on television and her grim attitude simply would not do.

Nan seemed to be thinking the same thing based on the exacerbated look on her face. She barked out, "CUT!" to Pam and the small army of people who were bumbling about. She continued in a tone to match her previous look, "Is there anyone here who can play this game?" Seeing me she barked, "Mr. Northman how nice of you to join us. Why don't you show us how it's done."

I walked over to Pam and removed the device that recorded her voice from where it was clipped to her blouse. Pinning it to my own shirt I motioned for her to get out of the chair. When she did so I sat in her place. Plastering a huge, friendly smile on my face I turned to the camera and spoke in a calm even tone, "I am a tax paying American with by own business. I also happen to be a vampire..."

I talked about everything from how we guarantee the safety of all our clients to how I don't enjoy seeing things escalate to violence in my environment every bit as much as they do. I told many lies but most of them I blended with elements of truth so they would seem more believable. Mostly I said what the humans needed to hear to assure them and was exceedingly charming.

When I was done Nan was pleased with my work though her expression didn't sow it. I wasn't expecting gratitude from her. She looked annoyed that the process had taken so long, she was a busy woman with shit to do. I could relate but did she care about the inconvenience to me? No she didn't. At least she got what she came for and hopefully the spot would serve its intended purpose.

I didn't think one commercial was going to win the hearts of America but hopefully it would get through to some of them. Good pr would only go so far but hopefully would help to reverse some of the damage done by Russel's little stunt. It wouldn't happen overnight but with any luck and no more slaughtered reporters on live television things would die down eventually.

I continued to smile as I walked Miss Flanagan to the door only a few assistants followed her out. The rest stayed behind to pack up their equipment. The crew was local so they weren't in much of a hurry to get out of my way.

Nan was whining to me about having bigger problems than Shreveport. I wasn't listening though, I really didn't care how the protests were inconveniencing her. I shut the door behind her and turned to the task of getting her remaining minions out of my establishment.

However upon talking to some of them I discovered that they planned to put their equipment away and come back to enjoy an evening at my bar, it seemed that they were charmed by the place and wanted to repay me for enduring Nan with sch good spirit.

Nan arrived an hour after sunset and thankfully left in time for us to open at our usual time. I supervised the camera crew as they packed up their equipment and moved it to their van outside.

When they were done they returned and grabbed themselves a table. It wasn't quite time for us to be open but I let it slide, what was I going to do? Make them wait outside until it reached the time our sign says we open? Besides it was usually quite slow when we first opened, it was nice to have a large group so early.

After I saw to their comfort I went to my office and returned to the paperwork I'd been trying to do earlier.

***Forgetting***

I was making good progress when Pam came into my office with Bill behind her. Today really wasn't my day. First that harpy who ran our public relations now my king is coming to bust my already bruised balls.

Bill sat int the seat in front of my desk without me offering it to him. After he made himself comfortable I asked if there was anything I could get him. I could at least try to be pleasant. Bill and I are not very fond of each other and he didn't come here to have a casual conversation. This was business and it just pissed me off. I'd had enough of that shit today and I was maxed out on the amount of political bullshit I could handle.

After my failed attempt at being civil we sat looking at each other in silence. Other than an offer of blood it was not polite to speak until Bill had begun the conversation. So I waited for him to speak, finally he did.

"You may be wondering why I'm here. Let me assure you that you are not in trouble of any kind. I simply want to see how you're doing. I am pleased that you cooperated with Miss Flanagan so fully. As you are aware protesters are springing up everywhere disrupting our way of life, making it very hard to mainstream and live our lives as we see fit. This situation is affecting vampires everywhere and it is my duty as king to ensure that my subjects are thriving."

"My area has experienced this phenomenon. My business as you have seen has its share of protestors but the ones you see out there are not violent for the most part. People are more distrustful of us now but it hasn't really affected my business much. The humans who are drawn here are more accepting of us in general. What I worry about is if this doesn't let up. Vampires are dying at the hands of humans, for now they understand that war must be avoided at all costs but if this continues they will start retaliating. I personally am not particularly angered by the humans but others do not share my apathy about this situation. Many of those who want us to fight back are those who did not want us to reveal our existence in the first place. They want to put the humans in their place."

"So the situation is precarious, volatile even?"

"Not here specifically. The current situation has been bad for business but not that bad. Others however do feel that they are in danger of being attacked by humans and they won't stand for it. If we're going to change public opinion back in our favor we need to clean up our act. No vampire on human violence."

"Well that doesn't seem very likely to happen but I see your point. So everything is running smoothly here?"

"Yes my liege, my business is quite lucrative. My customers are being harassed by the protesters outside but so far nothing has gotten too out of control yet."

"That is certainly good to hear. This is a difficult time for our kind, it is good that at least one of my vampires isn't too disrupted by all this. However there is one last thing, I understand that you bought Sookie's house. Is there anything I can do to convince you to sell it to me?"

"No."

"Would you consider selling it back to her?"

"This matter is none of your business. I did this to protect Sookie, I will not do any such thing."

Even he understood that our meeting was over after that. Pam came in shortly after Bill's departure. I told her that I was going to ground early. She asked me if I wanted a donor sent to me. I told her that I would have a True Blood. After the night I'd had a donor, even a willing one was too much for me to want to deal with.

I went down to the basement and began preparing my spare coffin for sleep. I didn't want to get blood on my coffin so when I received my meal I sat on the concrete to consume it. Finishing the bottle I set it own on the floor and moved to my coffin. Settling inside I made myself comfortable and tried to relax. I drifted and was asleep before I knew it. Soon after the pull of the sun took me and I was dead to the world.

**Next time we're back with Sookie as she tries to put her life back together, piece by peice.**


	5. When Did Life Get So Hard?

**I know what you're thinking another chapter so quickly? I know. I'm totally spoiling you all but I couldn't help it. This chapter is the yin to the last chapter's yang. For all the heavy feels in this chapter it didn't take me that long to write.**

**As always I' like to thank all the lovely people who read the last chapter. I've had quite a few new followers and favs and I'm very grateful that so many people are enjoying my story.**

**Last chapter was an Eric chapter, this one is a Sookie chapter but if you're very good our favorite big blond viking just might make an appearance ;)**

**Chapter 4 When Did Life Get So Hard?**

**Sookie**

Trying to get back into the swing of things I plastered a big smile on my face as I walked into Merlotte's on my second day back working. It was only part-time but I didn't care. I belonged here, these people were my family.

I was still young but I couldn't imagine myself doing anything else. From what Lafayette had said Tara had left town for good and started a life somewhere else, away from all the craziness here. Today I envied her. Too much had happened to me in this little town. Even if I did the same job I'd be somewhere else.

I had thought about just leaving several times since I'd met Bill Compton and vampires had become a part of my life. I wished I could leave all the pain behind, I even started packing sometimes but something always stopped me. In the end I could never leave, this was my home.

I had people here that I cared about, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving them behind. So I stayed and fought and fought and fought. People have never thought much of me, they think even less now. Ever since I got myself involved with vampires their opinion of me steadily grew worse.

Tonight it was in full swing as word spread that I was back. Not much happened around here so when something gossip-worthy happened they were all over it. I was able to block them out mostly. At least it was good for business, that was something right?

Another thing in my favor was that I was working the day shift. That meant that not many were drinking and those that were generally kept it to a minimum. I was looking forward to later though. Arlene said she'd bring her son so I could meet him even though she wasn't working today.

That happy thought kept me going through most of my shift. Some a the thins people were thinkin bothered me but some a the thins they thought I was doing while I was gone were so funny.

Like most days today was a mix of good and bad, neither one outweighing the other too much. However I still found myself fighting through a gray haze and keeping my barriers up was taking its toll. For once the everyday routine of it all did not bring me comfort.

I'd had many days like today and I knew they only got so bad and that tomorrow things would be better as things quieted down and people processed the news of my return. Soon I would be yesterday's news and all this would be forgotten, I would once more be crazy Sookie and nothing more.

***Forgetting***

I sat down to have a quick dinner at 6, my shift was over at 9. Soon Arlene and Terry would stop by and I would get to see Mickey for the first time. I went through the last leg of my shift happier and lighter than I had been all day.

Time flew by and soon Arlene walked in with her baby in the kiddie carrier strapped to her chest and Terry by her side. He was the cutest little thing I'd ever seen! Then he smiled at me and I was lost. Colby and Lisa were little angels but this little guy was her masterpiece.

I was looking forward to babysitting for him and hoped I'd get to see him grown up. Both his parents had troubles aplenty but together they seemed stronger and happier than I'd ever seen him. I hoped that things stayed that way for them. They deserved that after all they'd been through.

I was happy for them but I knew then that I'd never have what they did, I'd never belong with anyone. Instead of wallowing in my impending solitude I focused on Mickey. There was something about a baby's smile that can make you feel better no matter what.

Duty intruded too soon. I had to go back to work. Arlene and Terry said goodbye and left. I waved as they moved out the door and didn't stop til I couldn't see them anymore. I went back to serving customers but I was on automatic. I didn't trust myself to think right now.

I focused on my work and before I knew it 9 o'clock arrived and my shift was over. I went to go get my things in Sam's office. He was waiting for me. As usual he was concerned about me.

He said to take it slow, things have a way of working out they just need time. I just needed some time to catch up, to get back into the rhythm of things. It may seem overwhelming now but things were never as bad as they seem. Its just another day, another month, another year.

Nodding I assured him that it was just stress and those damn gossip mongers. On my way home I decided to rent a movie. Turns out that Blockbuster had gone under while I was away. The other video store was still open, my only other option was Redbox.

I may not be Jimbo Henry's biggest fan but I'd pick him over a machine I didn't know how to use any day. Tomorrow I could figure out how to use a Redbox but tonight I just wanted to have a movie night, no fuss. I'd had a long day and I was all thinked out. His shop was on the other end of town so I turned the car around.

Town wasn't large so I got to the other end of it in a matter of minutes. Jimbo was happy to see me alive and well. He helped me personally and in less than five minutes I was walking out the door still thanking Jimbo for being so helpful. I wasn't sure what I'd rented exactly but Jimbo said it was the movie of the year.

***Forgetting***

Pulling into my driveway I sighed. Home again. I turned off my La Sabre and made sure I got everything out of it before I moved to the back door to unlock it. I didn't bother locking my car, the passenger door wouldn't lock so there was no point. I did make sure I never left anything in my car because of it though.

Once I got inside and had put my things away, I stretched. Then I changed into my bedclothes so I'd be more comfortable. Now that I'd made myself comfortable I went about getting my movie night going. While the popcorn was popping I got a bowl ready.

I heard a noise behind me and I turned around to face Eric Northman. Apparently that noise was his way of announcing his presence. He picked a good night because tonight I just didn't care anymore.

I always felt calmer around him for some strange reason so I thought about inviting him to stay and watch my movie with me. Besides its not like I could kick him out so I might as well enjoy his company while he was offering it.

Looking at him now I could see a worn expression stretched across his face similar to my own. It seems that I wasn't the only one who'd had a hard day today. Damn that sad puppy face, I couldn't turn him away when he looks so sad, the southern lady in me won't allow it.

Grabbing my bowl of popcorn I went into the living room. He followed just like I knew he would.

"I was just about to watch a movie do you want to join me?"

His brow quirked up as he responded, "Really? I wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome but it is a most welcome surprise."

"Not that it would work but I've had too long a day to bother with trying to kick you out of my house. You want to be here and as long as you don't cause trouble you can stay."

His face breaking out in a true smile, "Well then Miss Stackhouse what are we watching?" As a response to his query I handed him the DVD I'd rented at Jimbo's. Beaming even wider now he said as he handed the case back to me so I could load it into the player, "This should be interesting. This was the biggest movie of last year. It would have been a shame if you had missed this. I'm not fond of modern cinema and even I enjoyed this film."

Rolling my eyes I loaded the disk into the player and sat beside him on the couch.

**So how did you like that lovelies? R&R**


	6. So What Can We Do?

**Thank you all for reading. The success of this story is all because of you lovely people. Someone asked what movie they watched and that would be 'The Avengers'. Always excited to hear what you have to say even if its just that it was a good chapter and you loved it. **

**Quite a few newcomers so thank you for joining and enjoying my story so much, it gives me many warm fuzzies. Reviewing works even more and makes me write faster! **

**(I know everyone says that and I roll my eyes too but its true! Its one thing to have followers but its another thing entirely to actually have them tell you how much they enjoy your story.)**

**Chapter 5 So What Can We Do?**

**Sookie**

I knew I would wake up in the morning alone but it still caught me off-guard that Eric wasn't still by my side. A wave of disappointment hit me as I realized my bed was empty and bathed in sunlight.

He had stayed with me all night, even after I went to sleep he was still by my side. His calming presence had lulled me into a peaceful sleep. Some part of me knew that he would leave with the dawn but there was a part of me that felt like we could never be separated and was shocked to wake to an empty bed.

It was still early for how late I was up last night but I had a lunch shift today and a meeting with my lawyer. I was starting at 11 and going home at 5. I had a four hour shift to get ready for, today I was getting to take an hour lunch so I could spend as much time as I needed with my lawyer and still have time left to eat.

As much as I loved to linger in bed after a good night I just didn't have the time today. So groaning I reluctantly got up. Having things to do and places to be I made my way downstairs to begin my day.

I had found a pleasant surprise in my kitchen as I found my cabinets and fridge full of food. However I decide on something simple, after a quick breakfast I hopped into the shower to get ready.

Either I had taken longer than I thought getting out of bed or eating but suddenly it was time for me to leave. Somehow I was pushing into my cushion time which I was uncomfortable about but there was nothing I could do as I rushed to finish getting ready.

Finally I headed out to my car and drove off to work. Barely making it in time I ran in the back to punch in putting my apron on as I went. I put my purse in Sam's office then went to start working my tables.

***Forgetting***

Before I knew it 1 o'clock had come around and Portia Bellefleur was sitting down at a table in my section. I was surprised to say the least. Officially my lawyer was Sid Matt Lancaster, I knew Portia worked in his firm but I was hoping for the man himself. He had been handling mine and my gran's affairs for years.

I had a real problem and while I wholeheartedly respected Portia, she was a good lawyer but I wanted Sid Matt to be the one who helped me sort this out. Sid Matt was familiar and reliable I'd known him my whole life and he'd helped me through the toughest parts of it.

As disappointed as I was not to be seeing Sid Matt, I knew I'd probably need her more than him. He was old, she was young and tenacious. She never gave up. I need help, I'm not ashamed to admit it but I was glad I had someone like Portia Bellefleur in my corner. I was up against Eric Fucking Northman! I was going to need all the help I could get.

It took me awhile to be able to sit down with Portia. I brought her a burger and fries when I sat down with her. She had the paperwork scattered about the table, when I showed up with food she gladly swooped it up into her lap.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Sookie. Your house was bought by a company called AIK. I tried tracking them down but all I got was an answering machine. I'll keep at it but I'm not overly optimistic about the odds of contacting them directly. The contract they used to buy the house is airtight, their lawyer knew what they were doing."

"So what can we do? That's **MY** house. Can I give them the money back?"

"I don't know if they would be amenable to that. They paid above market value and put in approximately 50,000 worth of improvements, they'll at least want to be compensated for that and that would have to come out of your pocket. As I have not yet spoken to them to explain the situation I don't know if they will accept such an offer. Before we do any legal proceedings against them we need to find out their opinion on all of this. I'm sure it wasn't their intention to buy the house out from under you, they were told you were dead and no one wished to claim the property."

Face falling I did the only thing I could do, "I understand Portia, keep on it. How is Sid Matt by the way? I thought he would be the one coming, not that I'm not grateful to have you here, it's just...I've been gone a whole year, I'm not exactly caught up with all that's happened while I was gone."

"Of course. Um, I don't know how to tell you this but I've mostly been running the firm for about a year now. Poor thing's been in and out of the hospital. Its a dreadful business. One day he said, 'Portia the firm's all yours.' Still keep his name on the business card though, people like to see it on there."

"Its a shame, I'll try and make it in to see him. Next time you see him tell him I been askin about him? Enjoy your burger and have a nice day Miss Bellefleur. No matter how this goes I want you to know how grateful I am that you're doing this for me."

With that I gave her a big smile and trotted off to eat myself.

***Forgetting***

The rest of my shift house passed in a blur. Eric had filled my house with food but there were still some things that I needed so after work I swung by the store to get the few things I still needed. I had gotten basics a few days ago but I'd held off mostly and now I only needed a few non-food essentials that he hadn't anticipated that I'd want. I also returned the movie I'd rented.

When I got home I parked out front instead of the back like I normally would because it was easier to bring my bags into the kitchen that way. Just as I closed my car door someone grabbed me from behind. Screaming I dropped my things and wheeled around to face my attacker who turned out to be Tara Thornton.

Seeing it was a friend instead of someone who wanted to hurt me I squealed and wrapped my arms around her. When we were done hugging she helped me pick up the things I'd dropped and together we moved them the house.

When we reached the kitchen we sat down and talked. There was so much that we had to tell each other. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who'd gotten herself into a mess. Tara had done everything she could to bury her life here and start over. I didn't blame her but her girlfriend didn't know anything about her or even her real name.

Her problem was her lies, she'd told so many that now she wants to come clean to someone who matters to her and she has no idea where to start. She asked the all important question, 'Where were you?'

As complicated as her story was, mine was more so. I had a serious vampire problem. For the moment my faerie problem as a world away and I hoped it stayed that way. Right now I had to put my life back together. I couldn't handle anymore than that. We had settled on the couch sometime while we were catching up.

It wasn't til we were halfway through our tubs of ice cream that I told her what was really bothering me. A vampire had bought my house, a vampire who wanted me to be his. It wasn't a good situation. It pissed me off so much that I couldn't sit still so instead I wandered around my living room while we kept talking.

I went by it twice before I realized the cabinet tucked into the corner wasn't there before and shouldn't be here now. It was nice I thought about keeping it, until I opened it and found out it disguised a hidey-hole Eric had built in **MY** house. Tara was as mad as I was that he had done something like that but it was time for her to go.

I had just looked out the window and it was dark outside. If I knew Eric he would come back as soon as he could, which was right now. Definitely time for her to go. As much as I loved her she couldn't help me now, this was between me and him. I hurriedly shooed her out before he waltzed in like he owned the place which unfortunately he technically did.

I was in a very different mood from last night. Last night was tender and comforting. Tonight I was pissed, I was getting ready for war and I didn't want Tara getting hurt in the crossfire. He wouldn't hurt me but if he got angry she could be dead in an instant, even if he didn't want to hurt her he could.

Thankfully seeing the look on my face she got the message and left, albeit very reluctantly. I was alone after that but I was glad for it. I needed to be alone right now so I could prepare myself. Eric and I weren't done yet, not by a long shot.

**Ok so this chapter was getting too long for my liking so I cut the Eric part out and turned it into its own chapter. It isn't even this part that's uber long, its Eric's portion that's gone crazy but its where I decided to split it. That will be up shortly. I am having trouble coming up with a title though so it may take a few days lol.**

**So who wants to place bets on how things are gonna shake out when he does show? Cuz its gonna be something neither of them expect. They still have some issues to work through, ain't givin' it to 'em that easy.**


	7. Whiskers On Kittens

**Not gonna say much since I'm sure you're all very excited to get to Eric goodness and find out what happens when he gets back to Sookie's house. I would like to take a moment to thank all of you, the response to this story has been phenomenal. This one is for you wonderful person whoever you are and wherever you may be.**

**Chapter 6 Whiskers On Kittens**

**Eric**

That morning I had to pull myself from her side so I could be at my home before dawn. As much as I hated it, I had things to do before I could return to her. I had to do paperwork to keep the club running and I had to start two new vampires tonight. Two of my own are being promoted to enforcers and someone has to fill their positions, King Bill chose to have my handyman and club worker replaced by vampires from Mississippi.

They weren't the first either. Bill has been integrating the vampires of Louisiana and Mississippi far too much for my liking. There have been six new comers in Area 5 alone. I for one don't like it, I don't trust these vampires. Most of them seem to be strong arms, it seems that my King is preparing for trouble.

Louisiana has been very aggressive to our kind its true but no more than anywhere else in the South really. This speaks of something else, something more sinister than countering the humans. Most posed very little threat, so unless he thinks something bigger is going on he has little reason to be so aggressive.

His interest in Sookie is also most troubling. He knows what she can do and he wants her even if she no longer wants him and I'm not sure he will take no for an answer. He's up to something and I have no doubt that it involves my true death as well as any others who don't support his agenda, I'm even more worried by the fact that I have no idea what his agenda is.

He never made much sense to me, I can only assume he wants power-to rise through the ranks. He may be a king but he's not very well respected. Him being made king was political and everyone knows it, he has not earned the right to rule and his position is strenuous at best.

While no one has risen to challenge him as of yet, if he makes a big enough mistake it'll happen before he even knows what's happening...

***Forgetting***

My duties to my business didn't take much brain power. I was doing re-orders and payroll mostly. These things I could do in my sleep and I enjoyed the simplicity. Right now I was dealing with things that could be predicted, 0s and 1s. It didn't take me long to put my business in order, for another it could have taken almost all night but I had been doing this for a very long time and I sped through it.

Pam wasn't working tonight but I knew all the others who were and while they weren't as dear to me as she was I still knew them and I greeted them on my way out. Unfortunately my new people were at Bill's mansion and I had been asked to go there to brief them on what was expected of them and take them to where they were going to be staying after that.

The backseat of my Ferrari wasn't very comfortable but it would have to do. I really wasn't looking forward to the flak these two would bring on themselves and by extension all the vampires living in the area but it is what it is and there's nothing I can do about it but hope that if I warn them about the situation here they'll moderate their behavior accordingly.

Benjamin Fenstein wasn't exactly what I'd expected, I'd been told he was gay but who knows what that means anymore. When Bill told me that my new people would be from Mississippi I'd asked him for people that would be able to blend into our little corner of hicks-ville.

Benji didn't look like he would cause too much of a fuss, Erica Waldemar was a different story. She looked the part well enough but there was something in her eyes though that told me she could be trouble. Worse she looked ambitious. She wouldn't be happy doing my grunt work for very long and that was going to be a problem.

She didn't look like much but that's how most female vampires operated, preying on the human conception that females were weak and vulnerable. By the time they realized just how badly they'd underestimated her they were already dead. She wasn't as old as I was but she was a product of harsher times, the product of a fierce struggle to survive.

Benji was younger than she was but not by much. He was simply one of the few who realized how futile antagonizing the humans would be. Vampires like that were rare though and I wondered how deeply that resolve ran and whether it stemmed from a respect for humanity or merely being able to see the consequences of moves before they were made.

He would fit in well here and I would gladly trust him in all of my properties, even my own home. Erica was another story, even if she wasn't placed close to me with the express purpose of moving against me she would hurt the cause for us and cause inner turmoil in her inevitable struggle for power.

Denobia Oren was here as well along with the king of course who observed me carefully as I looked over my new vampires. I was glad to see Denobia, Bill made a good choice in acquiring her. She was one of his lieutenants and kept him grounded.

"Things have changed for us. We can't just go around hurting humans and hope they don't notice. They know better know. Some of them used to believe that most of us just wanted to live our lives quietly...thanks to Russel Edgington they know what we can do to them, what many of us would do to them. I don't care what you think, I don't care about your politics. Cause trouble in my area and you will be dealt with severely. Tensions between the humans and our kind have never been higher, if we don't toe the line this could all blow up in our faces. Is that understood?"

Erica of course had to say something, "What are you saying exactly?"

Putting on a big fake smile I said, "I'm glad you asked so I can make this **very** clear. No provocation, no retaliation. It may be a great inconvenience to you but it is imperative to our agenda that no vampire be seen or recorded harming a human, even public feeding is not allowed. You will go about your lives as ordinarily and boringly as possible. Humans see us as mindless killing machines, you are not to reveal that you are vampire. They don't see us as people too and in that they are greatly mistaken but if they see you as a vampire they will never accept you and may even attempt to destroy you."

Erica glared, she wasn't happy but her kind never was. Benji seemed concerned as he realized that he may have to conceal his carnal appetites in an effort to keep the peace.

"Unfortunately that also means putting up a semblance of traditional values, even if its only a semblance they must see you as average Americans."

This pissed Erica off even more. She wasn't one to be told what to do and she would not be moderated to placate the masses. As much as ticking her off amused me I needed her to understand that in order to survive as a species we must break the human habit of seeing us as creatures of vice and excess.

"Now before you bark at me, these people are very prejudiced and many will actively cast out and persecute those who do not act properly. If you go out there and make a spectacle of yourself they will hunt you down. Upset the apple cart and it'll come after you with stakes and Molotov cocktails. It will also damage the reputation of every vampire in this area."

"Whatever I can do the sweet and innocent routine, its just an act for most of them anyway." Was Erica's only reply. Benji said nothing but I could tell he was pleased that as far as I was concerned he could do what he liked, court whom he wished behind closed doors.

After I was done speaking to them I led them outside to my car. Erica was happy it wasn't a sad piece of shit but not about having to sit in the back with Benji. She immediately asked to sit in the passenger seat, sneering at Benji. When I didn't respond she assumed assent which was a mistake.

"You misunderstand your place here. I told you to sit in the back and that's what you will do and you will sit with Benji without complaint. He is your equal. I do not have to explain my reasons for my request, you will comply or you will find my next actions most unpleasant."

She did not respond. This chick was used to being the queen bee but I'll be damned if she tries that shit on me. Time to knock her down a few pegs. Moving like lightning I picked her up and threw her in the back seat belting her in. I moved the seat back into position and moved into the driver's seat. Patting the seat next to me I motioned for Benji to ride shotgun with me.

As I started her up I looked back in the mirror. Oh, she was **pissed**. As I drove off to drop her at the club I looked back from time to time in the short drive and smirked as she got more and more irritated huffing at the indignity of it. As soon as she was out of the car I headed in the direction of my house.

Benji looked puzzled but I simply told him that my plumbing was on the fritz and as I expected to be hosting a human there very soon I wanted it sorted out. I gave him a key so he could lock up when he was finished and directions to Pam's where he would be staying during the day until he made arrangements of his own.

***Forgetting***

After that I was unsure what to do. I thought last night merited a gesture of my devotion but I was unsure what would suffice. I figured flowers would be a good choice, something classic that bespoke of genuine attraction and interest. There was a florist not far from my house and although I wasn't privy to its exact location having never before needed its services before.

However I knew it was there because the scent of blossoms often carried on the wind to my house. Tonight I used it as a guide to find its location to procure a gift for Sookie. However I was at a loss as to what I would get exactly, hopefully there would be someone there to help me with my dilemma.

Thankfully when I pulled in they were still open but not for long so I moved swiftly to the door of the shop and entered. The clerk was sweeping as I entered but she stopped when she saw a potential customer. "I'd like to purchase a bouquet."

"Sure thing." She moved to the counter to write up my order.

"What kind of flowers would you like?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly. My...relationship with a woman has recently escalated and I wish to make my romantic intentions known. I'm not exactly well versed in the language of flowers. I was hoping you could suggest something to me that would be excessively and unmistakably romantic in nature?"

"Sure thing, a dozen red roses should do the trick. Would you like to pick them out yourself?" Gesturing to the case next to her which I now observed displayed buckets of several different types of flowers. Moving to it she pulled out a bucket that had well more than a dozen blooms in it. Apparently these were the roses she spoke of and they were indeed lovely.

"I think I would prefer you to choose. I would like ones that are midway through their transformation." Nodding she moved to the desk once more, carrying the bucket with her.

"Yes, that sounds lovely and you said you wanted a dozen?"

"Yes." I looked around the shop as she went about turning the stems she had chosen into a bouquet. I noticed a multitude of stuffed animals. One in particular caught my eye. There was one in a vibrant red and considering her affection for the creature it represented I thought it rather appropriate and put it on the counter.

"And this too? Would you like a gift bag?"

I answered yes to both questions and after she was done ringing up my purchase she helped me pick one out and wrapped the toy int tissue paper and tucked it into the bag. I thanked her most profusely for her assistance and exited the shop with my purchases.

The bag with the toy I tossed on the floor. I was more careful with the flowers, them I placed gently on the seat next to mine. This time when I started my vehicle, my heart was light and I was almost giddy because I knew that each passing moment brought me closer to her.

***Forgetting***

I was practically humming as I pulled into the parking area of a certain little white house. Swiftly retrieving my gifts I flashed to the front door. Instead of just bursting in as I was now able, I knocked. While I waited for her to answer my summons I hid her gifts behind my back.

Sometime between the florist and my arrival here I had begun to grin widely in a genuine smile. When I heard her steps moving toward the door my smile grew until I thought it would leap off my face for being so large. I had not been this happy in a very long time. This troubled me. What the hell had I been doing with my time that I was never happy?

Sookie opened the door and I was struck by the odd expression on her face. She motioned for me to come in. She went inside expecting me to follow her, when I didn't she turned back to me. Finally seeing the ridiculous smile on my face her expression turned to curiosity.

I could not have picked a better moment to reveal the gifts I had procured for her. As she took the flowers from me and pressed them to her face, her expression was wonderfully conflicted. I could tell that during the day some of her anger had resurfaced but she was still touched by my gift and she hadn't even opened the bag yet.

Not fazed by her attitude I trust the bag toward her grinning like a fool. Confusion once again claimed her features but she did not reach for the bag. Instead she motioned for me to follow her and went into the kitchen. She searched around for a moment for something to put the roses in. It took her a minute but she did manage to locate a suitable vessel.

Having found something to put them in she brought it to the sink to put water in it. Then she extracted the blooms from their wrapping and after trimming them placed them in the vase.

Now that she was done messing around with her flowers her hands were ready to receive the bag that held the second part of her gift. She took it hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid it would explode or something. When she finally got the object free of the paper and out of the bag, she was shocked to find it was only a stuffed cat.

I watched as she admired the soft red fur of the stuffed creature. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the creature. "Well when I saw it in the flower shop I thought it would be appreciate. I remembered that you once had a cat and it matched the bouquet so nicely."

Holding it to her chest she said, "This is nice and all but we still have a lot to talk about. Maybe hold off on the gifts until we get this sorted out."

"There is nothing to sort out I have done this to protect you." My comment seemed to anger so when she spoke next her voice was full of venom.

"Protect me! How is buying my house supposed to protect me?"

"Just because you could prevent vampires from entering your home did not make you safe, if you could do that now you would not be safe. If a vampire truly wished to hurt you it would be pitifully easy..."

"Damn it Eric! This is my home you had no right!"

"It still is your home but by me owning the property it and all dwelling there are safeguarded by my position amongst the vampires..."

"So what you think you own me now? MY HOUSE DOES NOT COME WITH ME INSIDE YOU BASTARD!"

"Well if that's the case I seriously over paid."

"You don't own me Eric. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Then I shall just have to convince you otherwise. You have fascinated me from the first moment I met you. What I realize now is that there are really two Sookie's. The human Sookie fiercely struggling to have a normal life and fairy Sookie..."

"You think if you sweet talk me enough that one day my legs are just going to magically open for you."

"Ooh, that must be fairy Sookie. I like when she comes out. You should let her speak for you more often."

"And I'm already sorry I said it."

"Calm down Sookie, I wouldn't dream of assuming such a thing without your consent. Now if you would be mine I could give you whatever you could possibly need."

"In exchange for what? Sex? My blood? You want to own me, to control me and I will not stand for it."

"I want to protect you. I have never in my 1000 years on this Earth met another being like you. You are valuable to me, precious to me because you are you. I care for you as I have for few others in my existence. I have wooed many women but my attentions have seldom been serious."

"See let me stop you there, its stuff like that. I never know when you're being serious. You do something like this for me and then you betray me. With you I'll always be waiting for the other shoe to drop. There's always something or someone more important to you and then where will I be?"

"Sookie how many women do you think I bring roses to?"

"All of them! You're a master manipulator and I'll never know whether you mean anything or whether its all bullshit, you're just saying to get me to trust you. Say I agree to be yours? What then?"

"If you do it will be completely separate from any relationship between us. It will be for protection, all I ask in return is that you work for me as you agreed to when you we're Bill's. If you don't belong to a vampire, Bill who is now a king can do whatever he wants to you. I do not wish to see that happen. If you were mine, he and every other vampire would have to respect that. I do wish to be romantically involved with you, however it will not affect my arrangement to protect you. I intend to woo you as men of this time woo their women."

"Hold on a minute. I need time to think about this."

"I would think quickly. Bill has been moving vampires from Mississippi to Louisiana, a lot of them. He's up to something and I bet you're a part of it willing or not. Working for me would simply make it so that I could protect you without anyone questioning it. Even if you do not give me your blood, which is fine, owning you would give me more options in that regard and as I said others would have to respect that you are mine."

"So you'll own me but not..."

"Yes, well kind of. I know you're upset about the house but now vampires can't just come here looking around."

"Whatever. Can you please go? I need to think about this, a lot." I just stood there and when I made no move to leave she spoke again. "Please? This is still my house. I'm tired and I really don't want to deal with your smirky ass right now."

"As you wish milady Sookie." This had not gone quite as well as I'd hoped but at least she'd heard me out so I left without further protest. Running to the front door I took flight after I had cleared her house.

**Sookie's reaction to all this will be in the next chapter. I had no idea what to call this chapter because I had planned it to be a part of the last chapter. So I called it 'Whiskers On Kittens' because it amused me. Despite what she said this won't be the last gift he gives her. He isn't going to give up that easy cocky bastard that he is.**


End file.
